Broken
by Carrot23
Summary: This story takes place after the events of the season 2 finale and spins off to an AU. Abby/David romance/angst. Chapter 5 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ABC and Shonda Rhimes own the characters. I'm just taking them out for a spin.

Summary: This story takes place after the events of the season 2 finale and spins off to an AU. Abby/David romance/angst. I have a whole story planned, this is just the first chapter.

Rating: MA, adults only

Abby knocked on David's door. This was a bad idea. It was a bad idea every time, yet here she was again. Maybe he wasn't home. It would be better that way. No sex, no talking, no emotions, no tingling between her thighs afterwards. No awkward looks later. No sex would also mean there would be no sleepless what-if-night ahead of her. She could drive home, make herself a cup of chamomile tea and curl up in front of the TV for an hour. Forget about work, forget about David, forget about the mess her life was.

Just as Abby was about to turn away and head back to the elevator she heard the lock clicking and found herself looking at a tired looking David wearing briefs and a gray t-shirt. The same t-shirt she had slept in while they had been dating.

"Abby…" he got out before she stepped in and closed the door behind her. She was so close to him she could feel his body heat. She removed his glasses and put them on the table next to his car keys and wallet. "Shhh…" she whispered as she caressed his chin and cheek slowly. She moved closer still and pulled his hips close to hers. She leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. "Abby…" he started again but she put a finger on his lips to silence him. She didn't want to talk because there was nothing to talk about. This was just sex. She moved her lips close to his ear and blew gently on his neck. He was turned on. It was always like this between them. One of them made a move and the other one was instantly turned on. The sex had always been amazing between the two of them.

Moving her head back so that their foreheads were touching again, Abby closed the distance between their lips. She sought access to his mouth and when granted, ran her tongue against the soft inside of David's lower lip. His hands found their way to her waist and he pulled her tightly against him. She could feel his desire against her lower abdomen. She could feel herself getting wet at the though of him entering her soon. He caressed her right breast softly and she felt the nipple grow so hard it was painful. He kept rubbing her nipple through the bra as Abby gently caressed his growing erection through his briefs. "Abby…" he panted in between kisses. "David… I…" she felt like she was going to explode if she couldn't have him inside her right away. She reached in his briefs and her hand met with silky smooth male hardness. He was ready for her and she had been fantasizing about this moment since their fingers had brushed against each other earlier in the office when he passed her the milk for her coffee.

She felt his hand slipping under her skirt and rubbing lightly against her clit through her panties. She was sure he could feel the wetness through the panties. She was so ready for him. "David… please… I need…" she whispered brokenly. He walked her a few steps backwards and lowered her on her back on the living room couch and quickly slipped out of his briefs. They rarely undressed for these quick encounters. Undressing would mean things were personal and this was not personal. This had nothing to do with feelings and these encounters meant nothing to either of them other than sexual fulfillment. He pulled her skirt up and she quickly slipped out of her panties. She felt him probing at her entrance. He slowly entered her and started thrusting. "David" she whispered and tried to wiggle closer to him. He slowly built up speed and then slowed down again when he felt her nearing her climax. She was so close to climaxing she was trembling under him. "David…" she was barely able to whisper. He kept thrusting steadily until her climax brought him over the edge and he came hard. It was always like this with Abby. He hadn't had any other sexual partners since they had started having sex again after their break up.

He collapsed onto her, feeling sated and utterly spent. Sweat from his chest and forehead had soaked into her blue silk blouse. Barely able to lift his head, he looked at her profile. She never seemed to be able to meet his eye after their encounters.

Abby kept looking at the ceiling, David's bookshelf, TV and DVDs. She looked anywhere but in his eyes. This was always the worst moment. There was such tenderness in his eyes. Tenderness that she yearned to see, but he refused to acknowledge. He didn't have feelings for her, not anymore. That's what he had told her a month ago and what he kept telling her with his actions after these encounters. He could not let himself love someone whom he could not trust and she had broken his trust in her by stealing the memory card. She should leave now. She should leave as soon as possible and not come back again.

"I… I should probably go" she mumbled, still avoiding his eye. "Yeah, you probably should" he said, looking at her tangled red hair and almost wincing at the harshness in his own voice. This woman had destroyed his career and things were so incredibly complicated when it came to Abby.

He reached for his briefs and slipped back into them. She stood up, feeling his seed running down her thighs. She needed to use the bathroom before she left or she would ruin the skirt.

"I'll just uh… use your bathroom if that's all right?" she mumbled again, looking at the floor, couch, her feet, anywhere but his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. You know where it is."

In the bathroom, wiping his semen off her thighs, Abby wondered how it was possible for two people to be so intimate, yet so distant at the same time. They barely saw each other now that David was the attorney general and had moved into his own office again. Today, he had come to the Pope and associates office to discuss a client with Olivia, and Abby had realized how much she missed just having him around. Not that they had talked much during the time that he had been around at the office. It had mostly been quick sex at either his or her place, the conference room or kitchen counter.

Abby looked at herself in the mirror and hated the weak woman she saw. There she was, convincing herself that she had no feelings for David and that it was the mind-blowing orgasms she was after, rather than anything emotional. She gently touched one finger to his aftershave bottle sitting next to the sink. The smell brought tears to her eyes because it reminded her of the time when she had come to his place after listening to his voice all night telling her he loved her.

"Abby? You ok in there?" she heard David calling from the other side of the door.

"Be right out" she called and wiped the tears from her eyes. She saw the sweat stains on her blouse and felt the tears forming again. She put on a brave face and opened the door.

He could see right away that she was not ok. It was dim in the apartment, but he could see that she had unshed tears in her eyes. He held up her panties and she accepted them from him without looking him in the eye. She slipped them on quickly and smoothed down her skirt. "Abby…" he gently said and touched her arm when she was reaching for her purse. "Hey… I… I didn't hurt you did I?" he gently moved his hand under her chin forcing her to meet his gaze.

"No of… of course not David" she said and forced her mouth into a smile. "It was a pleasure as always" she forced herself to say.

Physically it had been a pleasure, and emotionally she was worse off than she had been for a long time. She was an emotional wreck after every encounter, yet she could not stay away from him. Refusing to meet his eyes again, she grabbed her purse from the table and stood there awkwardly. She wanted to say something. She wanted a hug, a kiss, a caress on the cheek or some sign that told her that David felt something other than hatred towards her. She turned and unlocked the door. "See you around" she managed without looking at him. He didn't reply, but she heard him lock the door after her. In the elevator, she let the tears flow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ABC and Shonda Rhimes own the characters. I'm just taking them out for a spin.

Summary: This story takes place after the events of the season 2 finale and spins off to an AU. Abby/David romance/angst. I have a whole story planned, this is just the first chapter.

Rating: MA, adults only

The following morning Abby snoozed her alarm twice. Feeling exhausted, she made it to the office after 9. The case they were working on required that they find two police reports from the early 80's and of course Olivia asked her go to the police department to talk them into releasing the reports so that they could start looking for the evidence they needed.

"Hi Steven" she brightly greeted the guy responsible for the archives whose good will her mission eventually would come down to.

"Well hello Abby" he smiled. He knew she was there for a favor. She'd used her feminine charms on him more than once before. She was beautiful. She was sexy and she knew that he knew they had broken up with David months ago. She also knew that he had wanted for the past two years to go out on a date with her.

" I was hoping you'd let me have a look at some reports this morning. Working on a case you see. I need the reports very urgently" she batted her eyelashes at him and let her hair slip over her shoulder so that it framed her face just right. He really wasn't supposed to let her look at the reports. Only the ones that pertained to the case that Olivia had assigned to her. He knew it and she knew it. The problem, however, was that at the time when the reports had been filed there had been no electronic filing system. So it came down to good old manual flipping through boxes and boxes of reports to find the right one. The client hadn't been able to remember if the incident they needed the report for had happened in January or February so she'd have to look through two months of reports.

"Abby, as much as I like you and want to help you, you know I can't let you look through the boxes for the report because that would give you access to all the reports filed in that time period" he looked apologetic but he knew he was right.

"Not even if I agree to go out on a date with you on Friday?" she pulled out her last trick. She really didn't want to, but she needed the report as soon as possible and Olivia would not be happy if she couldn't deliver by the end of the day. She could mentally see the wheels in his head turning. He had asked her out time after time until she had finally told him that she'd been seeing someone. Through the grapevine he had somehow later heard that David and her had broken up.

"I tell you what. I'm currently busy with something else, but I'll start working on finding the report you need in the afternoon today. I'll even let you help, if you agree not to open any of the reports you lay your hands on. I can let you flick through the names if you agree not to snoop around in any of the files"

"Stephen, I knew I could trust you to help a girl in need" she shamelessly flirted with him giving him her most brilliant smile.

"And I expect to see you at 7PM on Friday night" he continued.

"Sure, Friday sounds good. There's a good Moroccan place quite close to my place that we could go and try if you want" Abby smiled.

Later that evening she wondered what would come of the date she was now stuck with going on. Stephen was a nice guy. He was handsome man with short curly blond hair and he had wonderful boyishly good looks. He was tall and made her feel very feminine. He was decent and kind and they had actually had quite a nice afternoon together rifling through the report files.

On Thursday night, Abby felt tired all the way to her bones. It had been a hectic spring this year. She had been exhausted every night this week when she came home from the office after 10. Olivia had been working them hard trying to prove that their current client was innocent of a rape case he had been suspected of almost 25 years ago. They had to find evidence to prove that he was innocent before the news broke. They still had a long way to go and the story was bound to break the following week, which is why they had been working such long days.

Abby had barely had time to eat that week. She was tired and just wanted to collapse in her bed. She groaned when she realized that she'd promised to go out with Stephen tomorrow night. She wanted to cancel but it wouldn't be fair on him. He'd done what she'd asked him to do and it had been a fair deal.

In the morning, she didn't feel like getting up from bed. She had slept less than 8 hours again and she was so tired she could hardly keep her eyes open. Normally eight hours was plenty but lately she'd felt that eight hours per night wasn't enough. She thought of calling in sick but it wouldn't be fair on Olivia who was working so hard on this case so she dragged herself to work and somehow got though the day. It was a Friday and she mentioned to Olivia that she would go on a date later that night so she had mercy on her team that night and called it a night at around six. Abby had just enough time to drive home, change and get ready for her date. She laid down for a moment and closed her eyes before Stephen called to let her know that he was downstairs.

Abby forced herself to smile on her way downstairs. She had decided earlier that day that she'd make the most out of this date despite her tiredness. Stephen was a nice guy. He was the kind of a guy she could see herself with in the future so she really should give him a fair chance. What David and her had was some great sex, but that was it and David had made it clear to her that he didn't want a relationship with her anymore. She needed to get over him and this was as good a chance as any to spend some time with a nice guy. She hadn't seen or heard from David since she'd been to his apartment on Sunday night.

"Hi" she said as she opened the door and stepped outside.

"Hi beautiful" Stephen replied.

"What a nice April evening it is" she smiled at him shyly. She was not used to men calling her beautiful. Her ex-husband had made sure that she had no self-esteem at all left when it came to her body image. While they had been married, he had constantly told her that she was too thin, her breasts were too small and that her hair was a terrible color. She had tried to tame her hair color for 20 years but had finally given up because it just ended up looking terrible when she had to get her roots touched up when the red started showing again.

They walked to the restaurant and he was a surprisingly interesting conversationalist. He was the third son in a family of five kids and he'd moved to DC from Ohio three years ago because of his then fiancée. They had had a short lived but passionate relationship, that had ended when he had walked in on her and her colleague passionately kissing in her office. He'd been single ever since. Stephen had an easygoing character and he had traveled widely so he was able to tell her many amusing stories from his travels. The meal was lovely and Stephen was being funny, kind and considerate but in the end Abby felt tired to her bones and was unable to suppress a yawn.

"I'm sorry Abby, I'm boring you with all my travel stories. I should probably walk you home and let you get some sleep" he said sheepishly.

"No, no Stephen. It's been a lovely evening. I'm enjoying your company. It's just this exhaustion that I've been unable to shake for a few weeks now. It's been a crazy week and crazy spring for me, with insane work hours. Especially this case that we've worked on this week."

"Well, let's get the check and see if the walk back to your place helps with the fresh air outside" he said and ordered the check.

On their way back, Stephen could see that Abby's mind was occupied with something. She looked pale and tired, although he didn't doubt that she had enjoyed the time they had spent together. She glanced sideways and gave him a small smile. Encouraged by the smile, he reached for her hand and pulled her to his side, sliding his hand around her waist. They were a perfect fit. He was half a head taller and broad-shouldered. He kept his arm around her waist until they reached her apartment building.

"So. Thanks for the date" he started.

"Yeah, it was nice. I'm sorry I'm so tired" she turned to face him shyly. She wasn't sure if he was expecting to be invited upstairs. Wasn't sure if she felt up to it either. She wanted to collapse. Her feet hurt from the shoes, her eyelids felt like they were made of lead and she just wanted to get inside.

"No problem Abby. Listen, I know that you recently broke up with that guy you were seeing" he started.

"Yeah, it's been a few months now" she admitted.

"And I can see that you are tired and it seemed to me that all through the evening you mind was occupied, but I have a feeling that this date wasn't a complete disaster. So… I'd like to see you again, if that's ok with you" he smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair off her face in a very intimate gesture.

"Yeah… I think… I would like that" she admitted, although she wasn't sure how she felt about seeing him again. She was still hung up on David. She had had sex with him less than a week ago and she had been an emotional wreck ever since. She wanted him back with all her heart. She wanted to wake up next to him and she wanted to curl next to him every evening. She wanted a drawer or two at his place and she wanted to be able to call him any time. But that was in the past. He'd made it clear that he wanted nothing of the sort. So why not let herself live a little and go out with this attractive and kind man and find out if there was something in store for them? She made up her mind. She'd give him a chance. She'd go out with him and see where it would lead.

"Yeah… I think I'd like to see you again Stephen" she whispered and leaned closer to him. Their eyes met and Abby felt it was a crossroads of some sort. She would let go of David and that impossible dream that they'd be together again some day. She had to. It was time. She'd give this man a chance.

"Ok, well… that's great" he said and touched his forehead against hers. He took her hands and softly kissed her on the mouth. Once the kiss was over he touched her cheek softly.

"This was a really nice evening. And I've wanted to do this for a very long time now" he leaned in again and kissed her again softly, this time taking more time, but didn't insist on anything she wasn't ready to give. She felt slightly overwhelmed by it all. She hadn't really planned on kissing this man tonight, but it felt right if she were really to give him a chance.

"Thank you Stephen" she smiled at him when the second kiss ended. "I should probably get going so that I get enough sleep tonight" she softened it up a bit.

"Yeah, good night Abby" he smiled and turned to go.

"Good night Stephen" she called after him softly before she let herself in her apartment building.

Upstairs she kicked off her shoes and stripped off her coat, hanging it by the door. She was tired, her feet were sore and all she wanted was to sleep at least ten hours straight. She went in her bedroom and stripped off the blue dress she'd worn for the date. It was cool and dark in her bedroom. She'd just wash off the makeup, brush her teeth and collapse on the bed. She changed into her silk pajama shorts and top, and just as she was about to start washing her teeth when she heard perhaps the most unwelcoming sound she could have heard at that moment. Her cell was ringing in her purse. She fished it out and saw the caller was one David Rosen. What could you possibly want at this moment David, she mumbled to herself, all the while wondering if she should take the call or not. The phone stopped flashing and the ringing died.

She really didn't need David messing around in her head tonight so it was probably for the best that she'd not picked up the call. He had never once called her since they had broken up. They didn't talk, just fucked. She missed their talks a lot. Ever since they had broken up, she had always been the one who initiated their late night encounters. He hadn't even been to her apartment since they'd broken up. It was all for the best. He didn't need to see the picture of them two on her nightstand that she'd been too sad to put away.

She went in the bathroom to brush her teeth and heard a knock at her door. Now she was very surprised. Stephen was cute and she'd already agreed to see him again but this was a bit too much. Leaving her toothbrush by the sink she opened the door. She regretted instantly because it was not Stephen but a serious looking David behind her door.

"David, it's been a long week" she started but gave him space to enter her apartment.

"Look Abby, I… I just wanted to stop by" he explained but it sounded lame even to his own ears. He hadn't wanted to just stop by. He'd come around about 20 minutes earlier, but received no reply when he'd knocked on her door. So he'd gone back down to his parked car and taken out his phone to call her but then he'd seen her approaching with Steven. When he saw her walking towards her apartment with Steven's arm around her waist, he'd wanted to get out of the car and tell him to keep his hands off her. Then he'd remembered that she wasn't his. He'd made it plain as day to her that he wasn't interested in a relationship. How many times had he told her after they'd had sex that it didn't mean anything to him? He didn't even know. She'd looked tired and pale, but happy next to Stephen. Then they'd kissed twice and he had held his breath to see if he'd go up with her. He hadn't and David had stayed in the car waiting for him to leave and her to go upstairs. He wanted to confront her about him. They'd been together last weekend and here she was going out with another man. She was free to do so, but David still felt a twinge of an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. If they had been in a relationship, or if he'd made an emotional commitment to Abby, he might have called it jealousy.

She looked at Davids face. She was exhausted to the point where it was hard to remain standing. He was looking at her with his chocolate brown eyes. She knew she looked tired and pale and she wasn't up to one of their usual sessions tonight. Emotionally she was a mess as usual around David. She'd just a few hours ago decided to give Stephen a fair chance and here she was, standing less than a few feet apart from David wondering why he was here and what he wanted with her. He reached for her. She took a step closer and felt his body heat where the silk wasn't covering her skin.

"David I'm really tired tonight" she whispered.

"I can see that. Been a rough week?" he asked. Tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I've been working very long days, have barely had time to eat and it's just been a really long week and I haven't felt quite myself all week" she explained.

"I understand. I didn't come here for sex Abby. I just came because I… I guess I wanted to… I don't know why I came here" he said.

She wanted him to leave. No, that was not it. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and tell her he loved her. She wanted him to kiss her senseless and tuck her into bed and slide between the covers with her and hold her close. She wanted him to whisper sweet nothings into her ear and she wanted to fall asleep listening to his heartbeat. She wanted to wake up to the smell of fresh coffee and David's tousled hair. She wanted a lot of things and none of them would be forthcoming.

"Can I sleep here with you tonight Abby?" he asked out of the blue.

She looked at him. He didn't look that great either. He had dark circles under his eyes. He looked haunted, tired and stressed. She wondered briefly if David had seen her kiss Stephen and then dismissed the thought as ridiculous. He had called at least 10 minutes after she had come upstairs. Stephen would have been long gone by the time David reached her apartment building. Abby realized that she still hadn't answered David's question.

"You want to sleep here tonight?" she asked. She wasn't sure she understood. They had never slept in the same bed after they had broken up. In fact, they had never even had sex in a bed after breaking up. As if by some unspoken mutual agreement, beds had been declared too personal and therefore off limits. She looked at him. She knew she'd regret this tomorrow. Waking up to him would be wonderful. It would be heartbreaking because it would just remind her of what could not be. She didn't want him to stay. She didn't want him to break her heart in the morning by leaving when things between were so unresolved and tense. She didn't want the heartache of waking up to the man she still loved, knowing that he didn't feel the same way about her and that he didn't want to be in a relationship with her. He looked like he was drowning. He looked like he was hanging on by a thread. She couldn't say no to him.

"Ok, if you really want to. But I really want to sleep. I haven't slept well at all this week and I'm exhausted" she said.

"Sure, we'll just sleep Abby" he nodded.

"Let me just tidy up the bedroom a bit before you come in" she said and backed towards the bedroom. She picked up discarded clothes and realized last second that she'd have to hide the picture of them two that she still kept on the nightstand. She quickly flipped it over and put it in her nightstand drawer, away from view.

"All neat and tidy" she called to David who came in the room and looked at the bed. She couldn't stand the tension, so she hid in the bathroom instead to brush her teeth.

After washing her make-up off, she realized that she still had his toothbrush in her bathroom cabinet. She took it out and left it by the sink for him to use. She didn't know why she hadn't thrown it away already. It had been months since he had been there to use it. She'd stored all of his things that he'd left behind in her apartment in a box that was under her bed. He could use the navy blue t-shirt and pajama pants to sleep in tonight, so she left them on the chair next to the bed for him to put on after he finished in the bathroom.

She slipped under the covers wondering what David was doing here. He'd probably wanted sex, but after seeing how tired she was he hadn't wanted to push it and had asked to sleep next to her instead. She felt his weight on the mattress after he'd finished brushing his teeth and felt him slipping under the blanket. She could feel his body heat through the silk of her pajama. He scooted closer to her and pulled her back right next to him. She drifted off to sleep with his arm around her.


	3. Chapter 3

When David came to the next morning, he first became aware of a warm body pressed against the front of his body. For a split second, he was very confused as to where he was. Then he recognized Abby's bedroom. This had been a very bad idea. She was warm and soft and pressed against him. Her hair smelled of her shampoo and she was sound asleep in his arms.

He carefully stroked her hair and side. She didn't stir. She had looked exhausted last night. No doubt she needed the sleep. He got up to use the bathroom and when he came back to bed the movement of the mattress woke her up. He found himself staring at her blue eyes.

"Hi" she said shyly.

"Hi" he replied.

She turned onto her back. He was looking at her face, not saying anything. She looked better, but still pale. At least she had gotten some sleep. They had slept for almost nine hours. He wasn't sure if there was an invitation in her eyes or not, but he moved his hand on her stomach. He slowly caressed her stomach and side and pressed his mouth against her neck. Her breath hitched. He moved his hand a bit lower. Her silk shorts were loose and he slipped his hand in them slowly, giving her all the time to back out. She squeezed his shoulder. He took that as an invitation and slipped his hand even slower, into her panties. She was warm and relaxed.

He rubbed her clit and felt his erection straining against his pajama pants. He wanted to be in her. He wanted to claim her as his right away. Instead, he entered her using only one finger. She was wet for him and she was ready. He entered his finger and withdrew slowly, rubbing her in that place that he knew would make her go crazy with need. He kept entering and withdrawing until she was tense beneath him.

"David, I ah… I…" she whispered, not quite being able to say what she wanted to say.

"You what Abby?" he teased, knowing very well that she wanted him inside her.

She looked deep into his eyes.

"I want you David" she said, holding his gaze.

David eased her pajama bottoms off and stripped off his own pants and t-shirt. He wanted her perhaps as badly as she wanted him. He entered her slowly, drawing out the pleasure of the joining. She was warm and wet and all woman under him.

It didn't take long before he felt her contracting underneath him. She had been close when he entered her and it hadn't taken many strokes for him to bring her to her climax. She was soft and relaxed under him and gazing straight into his eyes when he exploded inside her. He collapsed on the bed on top of her. After a moment, he rolled onto his side right next to her. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and held her close. He felt his heart rate slowing down and relaxed next to her. This was the moment in which he was supposed to get up, shower and leave, but he didn't want to. After a while, he felt her breathing starting to become even and deep and he realized that Abby had fallen asleep again. Very soon sleep claimed him too.

When she woke up next, she wiggled out from under his arm and took off the top she was still wearing. She walked into the shower, wanting to stop the intimacy between them. This wasn't good. This was against their unspoken rules. They had not had sex in a bed since their break up and they had certainly not slept in the same bed. This was too intimate.

She let the warm water pound against her back and turned around the wash her hair. She felt her nipples get hard from the water drops. Her breasts seemed to be hyper sensitive today and her nipples were sore to the touch. She jumped slightly when she felt David slide his hands around her waist from behind. He hadn't said a word. His fingers worked their magic on her clit and soon she was panting hard. Her nipples ached and she wanted him inside her again. She didn't remember the last time she had felt this starved for sex, and they had already been together once this morning.

"Oh god I need you David" she was able to say. He switched the shower off and took her hand. He spread a large thick bath towel on her bed to protect the bed sheets from getting entirely wet and sat down on the edge. She straddled him and took him in her inch by inch. From that position, it was easy for her to determine the rhythm. His stomach was in just the right angle to rub against her clit and she felt the climax building fast. He could feel it too in the way her body was tensing up. Just as she was about to come he lifted her off him and laid her down on the bed on her back. Her skin looked so pale against her wet hair. She had never looked more beautiful to him than at that moment, panting with need of him. He entered her and rapidly brought them both to a climax.

Afterwards he rolled onto his side and lightly brushed her nipples. He was surprised to see them tightening right away.

"I'm a bit sore there right now" she explained and took his hand in hers to avoid him touching her breasts again.

"Sorry, I didn't realize" he said. If there was one thing he never wanted to do it was to physically hurt Abby. She had had enough of that during her marriage and he didn't want to remind her of his ex husband in any way.

They showered and Abby dressed in jeans and a t-shirt since she didn't expect to go out that day. She could see David eyeing her body after their second shower while she was dressing.

"I think you've lost weight Abby" he said quietly.

"I haven't had time to eat lately. I've been too exhausted on most days to even think of food" she explained. Come to think of it she couldn't even remember when she had last had breakfast or a decent lunch. She hadn't had much of an appetite lately. Right now she was wondering why David was still here.

"I'll make you pancakes for breakfast" he suggested.

"I… sure, that would be nice David" she said, wondering what was going on. This was definitely not a part of their sex-only-agreement.

He made his way to the kitchen and took out the necessary ingredients. Abby watched him pouring the dough onto the frying pan and set the table for two. It almost felt like one of their weekend mornings when they had been together. She felt a bubbling happiness inside her. He was still here. He hadn't left and he was making her pancakes. She pressed herself against his back and circled her arms around his waist. She nuzzled his neck. He turned around and she kissed him on the lips. She did it quickly so as not to lose her nerve. She poured all the happiness and love and tenderness she felt for this amazing man into that kiss. He broke it abruptly.

"Abby…" he said covering his face with his hand. "I'm sorry I can't do this."

She just looked at his chocolate brown eyes, not comprehending what he meant.

"Abby I can't be like this with you anymore. I can't be intimate like this. I just… I can't. I need to go. It's better that I go and that we don't do this anymore. Don't get me wrong, the sex is amazing. It always has been but I can't do this anymore. I can't love you and I can't be in a relationship with you" he was babbling now.

Abby felt the happiness inside her shrivel and die. She didn't know why he had showed up at her doorstep last night asking to stay over at her place. She didn't know why he had wanted to sleep next to her and then bring her to two amazing climaxes this morning. She didn't understand anything except the love that she felt for David. She felt tears welling in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. She was sad and angry at the same time.

"You should go" she said in a very quiet voice. "You should go and please do not come here again. I want to be free of you. I want to have a life again. I want to go out with a man and not think of you when I am with him. I want to eat full meals without feeling sick to my stomach for knowing you hate me so much, yet can't stay away from me because of the sex. I just want this thing between us to end" she finished in a strangled voice. She didn't know where this strength was coming from to say all these things. The tears were running down her cheeks now. She felt like they were breaking up all over again. It was time to end it. She couldn't focus on anything with this semi-relationship with David hanging over her head all the time.

"I never wanted to hurt you Abby" he said quietly.

"Well you have. And as long as there is this… this… whatever this is between us you will continue to hurt me. I really want this pain to end" she got out between sobs.

"I wish I could find it in my heart to forgive you. I've tried. I really have, but it's hard to forgive the person you loved, who took advantage of that love to destroy you completely. That's what you did Abby. You used the fact that I had feelings for you to come to my apartment and steal the card. Afterwards you kept lying to me about it. That's what hurt the most" he continued.

"I know David. I hate myself for it. I really do. I hate myself for causing you such pain. I didn't realize at the time how the disappearance of the card would destroy you"

David was angry now. How could she not have known? It had been such a high profile case. She knew what it when he made a fool of himself in front of TV cameras. Sure she must have known that it would mean the end of his career. She was lying again.

"Don't lie to my Abby. You knew what taking that card would mean to my career."

"No David, I truly didn't realize what the implications would be" she was still sobbing. "The only thing I can say is that I'm sorry, and if I could go back and undo it, I would. I'd undo it in a heartbeat. But what is done is done and I lied because I wanted to be with you so badly. I didn't want to lose you. In the end I lost you anyways, and that will follow me forever."

"I'll go. As much as I want you physically, I just can't be in a relationship with you again after what you did to me. And I won't bother you again for the sex" he seemed like he wanted to say something more but he left it at that. He picked up his car keys from the kitchen counter and closed the door behind him. Just like that, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ABC and Shonda Rhimes own the characters. I'm just taking them out for a spin.

Summary: This story takes place after the events of the season 2 finale and spins off to an AU. Abby/David romance/angst. I have a whole story planned, this is just the first chapter.

Rating: MA, adults only

The weekend passed by in a haze for Abby. She didn't go out at all. She baked and cried mostly. She called Olivia to tell her that they'd had a fallout again with David, except that they hadn't been in a relationship so she didn't know what to call it. Olivia offered come over but she declined. She didn't feel like talking about it. She felt sick to her stomach and all the cupcakes and cookies went uneaten. By the time Monday rolled around she was mentally and physical exhausted. She hadn't eaten more than a few bites over the weekend. She hadn't slept and she felt like she was going through another breakup. At least this time, she had been able to tell him how sorry she was, even if he couldn't accept her apology and wanted nothing to do with her despite the apology. It was truly over between them now.

Abby went through the motions of going to work and coming home for the next two weeks without feeling anything really. She felt sick and tired the entire time. On Friday morning, Harrison booked an appointment at the hospital for her. She had lost weight, she was not eating, she was fatigued and she was clearly unhappy about losing David all over again.

She protested the whole way to the hospital. Harrison was overreacting. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her that a little bit of baking and a few dates with some hot guy would not fix, so that she could get over David. She hadn't heard from him since their final break-up two weeks ago. She wanted to call him but she needed to be free. She was trying to work through their break-up. She really was. Crying herself to sleep every night was just a part of the healing process. She'd packed all his things in a box, including the photo of them that she had kept on her nightstand. She hadn't looked at the contents of the box in a week now. She was finally starting to do better.

"Abby I don't care what you say. I haven't seen you like this before. You don't eat, you don't sleep and you work 12-hour days. You are going to go and let the doctor check you up" Harrison snapped at her. He was tired of arguing with her. She had been irritable and emotional for two weeks now.

"Fine. I'll go see the doctor and after I come back with a clean bill of health you owe me dinner" she ended the argument triumphantly.

"You have yourself a deal Abby. Now be a good girl and go see the doc. I'll come and pick you up when you are done" he said as they pulled up in front of the hospital.

"No."

"Ms. Whelan, I understand this might be hard to accept…"

"No. You don't understand. It's simply not possible. You need to do the test again" Abby heard the hysteria in her own voice.

"Ms. Whelan, this is a respectable hospital and this is a routine test that is 99.9% accurate. I understand that you might be upset, but this test result combined with the symptoms that you have been describing to me give me no reason at all to retest. Now, is there perhaps someone you might want us to call to come and pick you up? I can see that this came as a complete surprise and it might be good for you to have a family member stay with you this weekend" the doctor tried to be reasonable with her.

"Surprise? No, this is not happening. I was told that the failure rate of this particular IUD was 0.2%. Doctor, 0.2% is… it's not possible that I…" Abby was looking at the test results that the doctor had handed to her.

"Ms. Whelan, you are pregnant. Now, I'm going to have the nurse call you next of kin to come and pick you up. I suggest you give yourself some time to think of your situation. There is no need to rush to any decisions. You should give yourself at least a few days to take in the news and to consider your options."

Abby looked at the test results. There was no doubt about it then no matter how hard she tried to will it not to be true. She was pregnant.

The floodgates opened in the car and she told Harrison everything. She couldn't have stopped it if she'd wanted to, and she didn't want to. She told him about how they had resumed having sex with David even after their break up. She told him about David coming over a few weeks ago and sleeping over. She told him about how happy she had been when she had though that he had forgiven her and how devastated she had been when he had not been ready to resume a relationship after all. She told him about the way she had always religiously taken care of contraception. She had been so careful to never miss an appointment with her gynecologist in the past 15 years. She told him that against all odds, she was pregnant. By the time they pulled up in front of her apartment building she was crying again, so he pulled her out of the car and took her upstairs. She was so distraught she was barely able to get the key in the lock.

"Harrison, thank you for being there for me tonight" Abby looked at him through the tears.

"Abby, I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone tonight seeing how upset you are. I'm going to fix you a cup of tea, then we'll talk and then I'll sleep on the couch to make sure you're alright tonight"

"No it's really not necessary Harrison, I'm fine. Well, I'm not fine right now but I will be ok. Really I don't want you to feel like you need to stay here"

"No Abby. I'm staying to make sure you're ok. I wouldn't be able to sleep a wink knowing you are this upset and all alone tonight" he said walking into the kitchen to make a cup of chamomile tea for her. In the freezer, he found a pile of home-baked goodies that Abby had prepared when she had been so upset the past few weekends. He defrosted a few cupcakes and took them in the living room. Abby was already curled up on the sofa. She had changed into black yoga pants and worn t-shirt. She accepted the tea and chocolate cupcake he put in front of her on the table. They sat there, in silence for about 10 minutes.

"I never thought this would happen to me Harrison. I mean… I always wanted to have a family of my own. A husband. Preferably one that didn't beat me. I wanted to have a house and two kids" she said in a very quiet voice, sipping the tea every now and then.

He didn't say a thing. She needed to talk so he let her. He was here to listen to her and to offer a shoulder if she needed one to cry on.

"I didn't think this would happen to me. Here I am, married to my job at the age of 42 and pregnant. The man I love hates me and wants nothing to do with me. I screwed up my relationship with him so badly he probably won't even believe me if I tell him about the pregnancy."

"He will believe you Abby. He has to. He is angry with you but he isn't heartless" Harrison said, looking at her sad expression.

"He hates me. He told me he hates me for using his feelings to destroy him. He can't forgive me" she whispered as she wiped a few tears from the corner of her eye. Harrison watched her cry silently. When the sobs subsided he made her eat the cupcakes he had defrosted.

"I know you don't feel like eating but you have to, for the sake of the baby" he said gently.

"Baby" she said in a strangled voice. She hadn't yet fully come to the realization that there was the beginning of a tiny human being inside her now. She needed to take care of her body. That meant eating even when she didn't feel like eating. There were all sorts of things to consider now, like alcohol, caffeine and foods that would not be good for the fetus. She finished the cupcake and told Harrison to go home but he wouldn't budge. He was staying on the couch and that was it. Abby was too tired to argue so she wished him a good night and went to brush her teeth. She was exhausted by the time she was ready for bed and fell asleep right away when her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Abby felt a lot calmer about her situation. She was educated, employed, in good health and certainly in a financial position to raise a child. The doctor had been right, it had helped to sleep on it for a night. The doctor had also given her all sorts of pamphlets to read about nutrition, physical and mental health during pregnancy, and a general pamphlet that explained the changes that her body would be going through during the pregnancy. He had included pamphlets on abortion and adoption too. Abby glanced at them. There was a new life growing inside her.

"Harrison, wake up" she said. He looked adorable in his crumpled shirt.

"Hey Abby, how are you feeling" he asked, slowly coming to.

"I'm much better. I made pancakes for us. Why don't you go freshen up in the bathroom while I set the table"

It was a quiet morning meal. Harrison wanted to give Abby the chance to talk if she needed to, or to remain silent if she didn't want to talk. The transformation in her seemed to be nothing short of remarkable. She seemed calm and the tears were gone for now. She seemed to be able to keep the food down too, which was good, considering how much weight she had lost in the past month.

"Harrison, how am I going to tell him" she asked after swallowing another piece of pancake.

"Well, you take the bull by the horns and you tell him" he said.

"You make it sound so easy"

"You pick up the phone, dial his number and tell him that you want to meet him and when you see him you tell him that you are expecting his child. Will he be surprised? Yes, most certainly. Will be angry? I don't know. All I know is that you need to be honest with him about this. You need to tell him because no matter what his reaction, he needs to know"

"Yeah, I was hoping to put it off for a few days"

"Take the bull by the horns and do it right away Abby" Harrison encouraged her, knowing it wouldn't get any easier by putting it off.

"Ok, I'll do it tonight"

"Ok, well you seem to be doing better so I'll ter get going" Harrison said.

"I'll call you later tonight to see how you're doing. I mean it Abby, go tell him today so that it's done" he said as he was standing by the door.

"I will" Abby was biting her lip as she closed the door after him.

The day passed very slowly for Abby. She kept picking up her phone to call David to let him know she was coming over and putting it down again. She wasn't quite sure what to say to him. She would have preferred to call him and tell him on the phone but it wasn't fair to break this kind of news to him on the phone. He'd want to talk, or yell, and it would be better to have the confrontation face-to-face.

It was almost 10PM when she had finally gathered up enough courage to call him to let him know she wanted to come over. The phone kept ringing but he wasn't picking up. Abby called a few times after that, but he still didn't pick up. Wondering what she should do now, she contemplated on driving over to his place but dismissed the idea. If he wasn't answering it most probably meant he wasn't at home or that he didn't want to talk to her. She was exhausted so she decided to call it a day. What would it matter if she told him one day later?

Abby got ready for bed but could not put thoughts of the upcoming confrontation to rest. How would he react? She had no idea, and twisting and turning in bed for hours didn't make the answer any clearer to her. She had no idea what would happen tomorrow. She went through all different kinds of scenarios in her head, over and over until she finally fell into an exhausted sleep, holding his worn t-shirt close to her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

On Sunday morning, Abby showered wondering how long her breasts would feel this sensitive. The water drops hitting her nipples were almost painful. She'd really have to get some books on being pregnant to read today. She'd slept very late, having gotten such a late start on sleep last night. She dressed in faded jeans and a black top that hung on her frame, but that she knew David liked. She had lost a lot of weight and it was time to start gaining it back so she stopped at Starbucks on her way to David's place and bought blueberry cupcakes and two coffees to go, hers a decaf, which she'd almost forgotten to mention to the guy behind the counter. A few minutes later she pulled up in front of David's building. She was so nervous she wanted to puke. She had no idea what kind of a reaction to expect from him. She slowly made her way upstairs, wanting to take two steps back for every step she took forward. The elevator came way too quickly and she found herself at David's door far too soon. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Hello" a blond busty woman opened the door. She was wearing classy golden earrings and a black short evening dress, one that she'd clearly worn last night at whatever place David had picked her up at. She was very pretty. Her eyes widened as she took in Abby in her faded jeans and black top.

"I ah… I… I'm sorry… I…" Abby stammered. She felt like a complete idiot. Here she was, standing at David's door at 11AM on a Sunday morning with two coffees and blueberry cupcakes ready to tell him that she was pregnant. And here was his one night stand opening the door for her, looking at her with an expression of puzzlement on her face.

"Who is it Sheri?" she heard David's voice calling from the bathroom.

"It's uhh…" The woman wasn't quite sure what to say.

"It's nobody" Abby choked the words out and fled back towards the safety of the elevator. She had to get away from here. She had to get out. She had to get home before she collapsed. She had to get away. She had asked to be free of David and he had clearly not wasted any time finding himself female company. It had only been two weeks since they had stopped seeing each other altogether. The possibility that he might be with someone hadn't even crossed her mind when she'd come over to his place this morning.

"Who was it?" David asked Sheri when he came out of the shower.

"It was some red head" She omitted the fact that Abby had had coffee and a brown bag with her, not wanting to add to her embarrassment.

"Red hair? Are you sure?" David seemed alarmed. This wasn't at all what it seemed to be, and he didn't want Abby to get the wrong impression. He picked up his phone and pulled up a picture of Abby and her in a forest. It was one of the best photos he had of them. They'd taken it on a weekend visit to West Virginia while they had still been dating.

"Was it her?" David asked in a very agitated state of mind.

"Yeah, that was her" Sheri confirmed.

"Goddammit. That's Abby, she's the one I was telling you about last night" David swore again under his breath. They hadn't been in touch for two weeks and now she'd walked in on him and one of his oldest friends and misread the whole situation. Sheri had called David in the evening from a nearby bar, completely devastated because she'd seen her girlfriend kissing another woman when she'd walked in. She'd come over and they had talked and by the time Sheri was feeling better it had been too late to call a cab, so she'd slept on his couch. David dialed Abby's number right away to explain, but not surprisingly, she didn't pick up.

"Oh dear. Her seeing me here has made things just a notch worse, haven't they David?" Sheri asked.

"It'll be ok. I'll explain everything to her. I need to apologize to her anyways. I need to sit down and talk with her so this is just one additional hiccup to sort through before I can be together with her." Sheri was looking at him apologetically while David's phone started ringing on the table.

"Maybe that's her now" David said, hopeful that Abby would talk to him sooner rather than later. The caller ID flashing on the screen said "Mom" and with a sudden premonition he took the call. His plans for the rest of the day and next two weeks got cancelled within the next few minutes. His father was ill. David took the next flight out to Spain to his parents' retirement home.

Abby wasn't sure how she'd made it home. She didn't really remember driving home, but somehow she was at home. She couldn't remember where she'd put the coffees and cupcakes, but she no longer had them so it wasn't important anyways. She dropped her purse and coat by the door in her apartment. Through a haze she heard her cell ringing. She pulled it out of her purse. It was Harrison.

"Harrison…" she said through her tears.

"Abby, just calling to check up on you. Based on your voice, I assume things didn't go very well with David" he stated, not needing to ask. She was sobbing now.

"No. Things didn't go well at all" was all she was able to say before he told her he'd be pick up some groceries and be at her place in about 30 minutes. She had no will to resist.

"So, tell me what happened" Harrison said as soon as she had let him in her apartment.

"I went over this morning… and…" she barely got out between sobs. "He was there with someone called Sheri" she was crying so hard she was gasping for air between words.

"Ok, calm down Abby. Think about the baby. You need to stay calm for the baby's sake" he tried to calm her down. When she calmed down and had been able to tell the whole story to Harrison he tried to call David from his cell. David needed to know how distraught Abby was, but his cell was switched off.

"Son of a bitch" Harrison swore under his breath. He would never have expected behavior like this from David. No matter how angry he was with Abby or what kind of an emotional mess they were in, it wasn't fair to switch his phone off and refuse to communicate.


End file.
